Automatic transmission vehicles are currently designed such that drivers operate the vehicle with one foot. The driver uses his/her right foot to press on the accelerator when he/she needs to accelerate, and when he/she need to brake, he/she moves his/her right foot to press down on the brake pedal.
The present invention features a combination brake and accelerator pedal assembly for allowing a user to operate a vehicle with both feet. The user can use his right foot to press on the accelerator and can use his left foot to press on the brake pedal. The assembly can help prevent an individual from unintentionally pressing upon the accelerator when he/she intends to push on the brake.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.